Sonic Wave Rebirth
Sonic Wave Rebirth 'is an upcoming 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by FunnyGame and Serponge. As its name suggests, it is a rebirth of Sonic Wave. It was originally set to be verified by Mefewe, but is currently a dead level since Mefewe quit the game and Serponge and FunnyGame never chose an official new verifier. However, on January 1, 2018, Mefewe announced that he had sold his ''Geometry Dash account to AedenGD and also gave him permission to verify the lost level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8gezDt2Knk AedenGD currently has a record of 29% as of August 31st, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPvB3vqrnRI History After getting a fail of 98% on his buffed version of Sonic Wave,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7FzR4KdWeQ Mefewe asked FunnyGame and Serponge to create a Sonic Wave remake - AlterSonic Wave, later named Sonic Wave Rebirth. After the level was finished, Mefewe started making it his big project. Many fans were expecting him to verify it quickly in a low amount of attempts, but he decided to wing it by making slow progress on the level rather than speedy progress. He then quit, and by late December 2016, he came back with a version of the level that was unbuffed with a buffed second cube plus different designs for some objects. He got 55% “due to a bug” a few days later, but then quit the game or so. However, in December 2017, Mefewe completely quit the game for good and sold his account, having lost interest in the game. For a long time, Sonic Wave Rebirth had been a dead level due to Serponge and Funnygame never choosing a new official verifier. Gameplay *'''0-8%: This part is composed of tricky cube timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a ship segment with several sawblades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb percisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of precise timings. The player later hits a x1 speed trigger and then a x2 speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage with spikes on either side, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right momment to avoid the two spikes. (Similar to Windy Landscape) After clearing the spikes, the player must switch the gravity right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-41%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several sawblades. The player later enters a mini wave section with a series of sawblades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and sawblades. *'42-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini wave section where the player where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then a mini wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually changes. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more sawblades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must percisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, sawblades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a slow mini wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires percise timing and clear memorization. *'88-96%:' The last part is a wave section with tight spaces with tight spaces, which changes to a mini wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a slow normal wave part where the player must percisely verse through the small slopes (while also going through a x1 speed trigger halfway through the section). The player then switches into a x2 mini wave where the player must spam over the words "GG Mefewe", made with blocks. *'96-100%': The player gets teleported to a platform with Cyclic, FunnyGame and Serponge’s names and a triple spike. It stays still for a few seconds via triggers, before the player jumps over the triple spike and after that, the text “In Loving Memory of Rick & Grandpa” (who are said to be Mefewe’s grandparents) and “GG” appear. Walktrough Trivia *Serponge accidentally leaked a copy for 15 minutes in late April 2016, but many players have managed to save and reupload it. *If the player dies at the triple spike at 99%, the text “for Michigun” appears, in reference to his love for triple spikes. * This level was dedicated to Mefewe's grandfather, shown by the text "In Loving Memory of Rick & Grandpa". * When Pavulkivan stole this level by hacking, several people called him out for it, including SEA, because it was a tribute to his grandparents, which is likely why the level didn't have a new verifier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcdIZm6sSNA Gallery SonicWaveRebirth.jpeg|The start of the first wave segment. Sonic Wave Rebirth Start.jpg|A part of the start/first cube section. mqdefault.jpg|Another part of the first wave segment. Loving Memory Of.PNG|The words "In Loving Memory of Rick & Grandpa" at the end of the level. References Category:2.0 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Collabs Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:XL Levels